La curiosa familia Shitogi
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Shizuku ya ha presentado formalmente a Eris como su novia ante sus padres, y ahora toca recibir a los padres de Eris, los cuales curiosamente vienen para visitar a su hija. El problema es que Eris es desorganizada y muy poco disciplinada, lo cual deja a Shizuku con la cabeza dándole vueltas sobre lo que pensarán los padres de su novia en cuanto lleguen. Oneshot.


Regresé... Pero no es como si me hubiera ausentado mucho, pero igual regresé. Ojalá me hayan extrañado, y ahora les traigo este OS especial que sé que les encantará.

**La curiosa familia Shitogi**

Shizuku no se podía creer la suerte que tenía al momento de decirle a sus padres que tenía una relación romántica con Eris, la misma rubia atolondrada y lanzada que constantemente venía con ella a pasar la noche: No era que sus padres fueran comprensivos con ella y Eris, ¡era que más bien esperaban que les vinieran con la sorpresa! Incluso la sirvienta se puso a celebrar que Eris fuera la pareja de Shizuku, y si hasta la llamó hija al igual que lo hicieron los padres de Shizuku. La joven caligrafista podría haber presentado a un banquero o a un empresario petrolero, y tenía la certeza de que su familia no podría haber mostrado semejante nivel de felicidad.

Ya lo dificil para la japonesa había pasado, pero ahora tocaba el reto que se dirigía a la rubia, que era el de hablar con sus respectivos padres, con el detalle de que ellos estaban en el extranjero, aunque decir aquello era un poco extraño, tomando en cuenta que es precisamente Eris quien vino de fuera. Pero volviendo al punto, los padres de Eris estaban en otro país, por lo que tendrían que contactar con ellos por llamada internacional, o tal vez por internet.

─ No te preocupes, Shizuku ─ dice Eris cuando ambas habían salido de clases ─. Papá y mamá me llamaron hace poco y me dijeron que van a venir. Mañana me encontraré con ellos y les diremos sobre lo nuestro.

─ ¿D-de verdad? ─ la rubia asiente tranquilamente ─ T-te lo tomas con bastante calma ¿No te preocupa lo que t puedan contestar?

─ Para nada. Ellos simplemente me solían decir que fuera tras mi felicidad y ya. Nunca mostraron un interés especial en que yo salga con una persona ─ responde Eris llevándose una mano al mentón ─. En cualquier caso, yo sólo estoy haciendo lo que me dijeron mis padres, así que supongo que estarán orgullosos de mí.

─ Vaya que eres simple, Eris ─ Shizuku larga un suspiro ─. En todo caso, por lo menos deberíamos preparar tu casa para darles una grata bienvenida, y eso implica limpiarla y arreglar todas tus cosas. No quisiera ver que se decepcionen contigo por ser sucia y desorganizada.

─ Yo tengo muy pocas cosas en casa, así que no es complicado limpiar ─ responde Eris tranquilamente ─. Simplemente es cuestión de recoger un par de cosas y ya mi casa queda presentable para recibir a mis padres.

─ ¡Eso no es suficiente, Eris! ─ regaña Shizuku de forma severa ─ Se trata de darle una bienvenida a la altura a tus padres que vienen de otro país, mostrarles lo que has aprendido sobre la cultura japonesa, y parte de esa cultura está en tu cuidado con la higiene delante de otras personas. Y no solo eso, sino que también debes vestirte como una verdadera dama.

─ ¿De verdad? Yo nunca necesité hacer eso con mis padres ─ la respuesta deja fría a Shizuku ─. Y lo que es más, usualmente solía pasearme en ropa interior en casa, siendo que iba desnuda sólo estando a solas, y sólo recogía mi habitación una vez al mes.

─ ¿Tan permisivos eran tus padres? ─ dice Shizuku con los ojos bastante abiertos, y Eris asiente sonriente ─ Pues te digo que eso se acabó. Tienes que mostrar que has madurado y te has adaptado a la vida de una honorable persona japonesa, y más cuando eres mi pareja. Te enseñaré todo lo esencial para que así tus padres queden impresionados.

─ Pues impresionada quedaré yo si logramos algo, porque mis padres estarán en mi casa mañana.

Aquello era el dato que le faltaba a Shizuku para sentir que estaba ante el reto más grande de su vida. No se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y justo en ese momento, bien avanzada la tarde, era que se venía a enterar. Pero no iba a permitir que esas dificultades la amedrentaran. Tenía que ayudar como sea a Eris, pero en ese momento su teléfono suena, por lo que contesta. Aquella llamada no podía resultar más inoportuna, pues se trataba de su padre pidiéndole ayuda. Se supone que tiene que ayudar a su novia, pero su padre sonaba bastante serio, por lo que no contemplaba la posibilidad de posponer aquello que le estaban pidiendo. Lo que le quedaba por hacer estaba más que claro.

─ Eris, sólo te pido que arregles tu casa. Mañana voy a pasar temprano para ayudarte en todo lo que haga falta ¿Está claro?

Eris asiente por mera inercia, lo que da a entender que realmente no estaba prestando atención a lo que Shizuku le estaba diciendo. Era agobiante pasar por aquello, pero quería creer que su amada tenía un mínimo de amor propio y preocupación por su relación como para tratar de hacer las cosas bien. Sólo quedaba separarse por el momento, algo que a ninguna de las dos le había gustado, principalmente porque ya venían acostumbrándose a estar juntas todo el tiempo.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Shizuku se había levantado a primera hora de la mañana y se había encargado personalmente de la preparación del desayuno para no importunar a la sirvienta, que todavía a esa hora estaba durmiendo. Ya habiendo hecho todas sus cosas, la caligrafista se termina de alistar para dirigirse a casa de Eris, claro que con una pequeña ración de dulces para acompañar la bienvenida a los padres de Eris.

─ ¿A dónde se dirige tan temprano, Shizuku ojou-sama? ─ aparece la sirvienta, ya lista para empezar los trabajos del día.

─ Oh, simplemente estaba haciendo algunas cosas para llevar a Eris. Resulta que sus padres llegan hoy, y pensamos que sería un buen momento para contarles lo nuestro.

─ Pues espero que lo tomen tan bien como los señores ─ dice la sirvienta sonriendo ampliamente, estirando de modo gentil sus arrugas ─. Ánimo, ojou-sama. Ve y consolida tu relación con Eris-sama.

─ Claro que lo haré. Avísale a mis padres que estaré con Eris, y que los llamaré para informar si estaré o no a la hora del almuerzo.

─ Así lo haré.

La sirvienta era confiable por completo, así que Shizuku no dice nada más y se va de allí, completamente ilusionada por lo que le estaba esperando en casa de su novia.

* * *

**Apartamento de Eris**

Toca el timbre un par de veces. Ninguna respuesta de parte de la persona a la que quería ver.

Shizuku revisa el número de habitación, queriendo estar segura de que estaba frente a la puerta correcta. No había error alguno. Tal vez fuera que Eris había salido para comprar algo para comer. Sí, tenía que ser eso.

─ Eris parece que no está. Supongo que tendré que esperar a que llegue... ─ en ese momento Shizuku empieza a hacerse ciertas ideas ─ ¿Y si está en el aeropuerto recibiendo a sus padres? Es factible. Pero entonces que esperar aquí por dos horas, o hasta más probablemente... Argh, Eris no me dijo nada de esto... ─ en ese momento Shizuku siente que alguien le toca el hombro ─ Ahora no, que estoy ocupada... En ese caso tendría que ir al aeropuerto para buscarla, pero también existe la posibilidad de que esté comprando algunos refrigerios para recibir a sus padres... No molestes ─ con una mano se sacude el toque en su hombro ─. Son demasiadas las posibilidades, y si voy por el camino errado me expongo a quedar mal parada... ─ vuelve a sentir una mano sobre su hombro, y Shizuku ya se estaba impacientando ─ ¿Puedes dejar de molestar? Estoy ocupada en algo muy serio y...

Era Eris quien estaba tratando de llamar la atención de Shizuku, la cual queda completamente de piedra al darse cuenta, y la cara de dolida que estaba poniendo la rubia no representaba ninguna ayuda.

─ Yo... ¿Soy una molestia para Shizuku? ¿Eso significa que ya no me quieres?

─ N-no... Te equivocas, Eris. Esto ha sido un simple error...

─ ¿Ha sido un error el que estemos juntas? ─ Eris estaba empezando a llorar ─ Estaba dormida cuando escuché el timbre y salí para saber quién era, y resulta que mi amada Shizuku aparece para decirme esas cosas tan crueles. Mi corazón acaba de ser herido...

─ ¡Ha sido un malentendido, Eris! ─ Shizuku se precipita y abraza fuertemente a la rubia ─ Es que pensaba que habías salido porque no respondías, y cuando mme tocaste el hombro creí que se trataba de alguien más. Yo no podría dejar de querer aunque lo intentase, Eris. Yo te amo con todo mi corazón, así que no digas otra vez esas cosas.

─ ¿D-de verdad? ─ Shizuku asiente seriamente, y Eris se le lanza encima, aplastando la cabeza de su novia contra sus pechos ─ Kyaaa, mi linda Shizuku sí me ama. Por un momento creí que ya te habías cansado de mí. Te juro que me muero si eso llegara a pasar, Shizuku.

Shizuku no podía respirar debido a estar sumergida en el busto de Eris. Trataba de zafarse, pero Eris era bastante fuerte y se negaba a soltarla. Por un momento se había hecho a la idea de que moriría en esa situación, quizá la mejor forma de muerte prematura que pudiese sufrir.

* * *

**Media hora después**

Todo aquel subidón de ánimos que tenían ambas se había derrumbado completamente al ver cómo estaba la habitación rentada por Eris: Aquello estaba hecho un desastre. Se notaba a leguas que Eris no había recogido absolutamente nada la noche anterior.

─ ¿Qu-qué significa esto? ─ dice Shizuku empezando a alterarse ─ ¡No hiciste nada de lo que te dije! ¿No estabas diciendo que tus padres vienen hoy precisamente?

─ Sí, eso dije ─ Eris siente la vibración de su teléfono, así que lo saca y revisa el mensaje que había recibido ─. Oh, ya hace rato que salieron del aeropuerto y están en camino.

─ ¿C-c-cómo? ─ Shizuku palidece completamente al procesar las palabras de Eris ─ ¡No nos va a dar tiempo de arreglar adecuadamente este lugar! A lo sumo conseguiremos recoger tus cosas y sacar la basura que más se vea ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable, Eris?

─ Oww... No te molestes tanto conmigo, Shizuku.

─ ¿Y cómo no quieres que me moleste? Tan solo mira cómo está esto, y se supone que es tu casa. Deberías ser la primera que se preocupe por la presentación de tu morada a tus padres, en vez de esperar a que yo tenga que venir a decirte lo que debes hacer.

No había tiempo para seguir hablando, así que Shizuku lleva de la mano a Eris para que juntas empezaran a trabajar en el aseo general del apartamento. Desde el vamos ya era complicado, pues se notaba el desorden en que vivía Eris. Le parecía sorprendente que fuera capaz de asistir todos los días en la escuela con el uniforme limpio y sin arrugas. Como sea,, ambas se dedicaron fuertemente a recoger todo lo que pudieran, sacaron la basura, lavaron algo de ropa, aunque pronto Shizuku queda completamente agotada. Su determinación era algo inmensa para la poca resistencia física que tenía, mientras que Eris todavía se mantenía con fuerzas para seguir.

─ ¿Shizuku?

─ Haa... Creo que haré algo de té mientras intento recuperar fuerzas... ─ dice la caligrafista con la respiración algo agitada por tanto apuro ─ Eris, ¿podrías encargarte de secar la ropa? No hemos podido lavar mucha, pero al menos así podrás adelantar un poco las tareas antes que lleguen...

De pronto suena el timbre de la casa, y Shizuku, como presintiendo la llegada de una tormenta, sabía que aquel llamado no era casualidad. Habían llegado, y ya no había tiempo para hacer nada más.

Eris se dirige animadamente a la puerta y abre, y Shizuku se encuentra con un hombre de aspecto amable y confiable, aunque parecía bastante delgado y consumido, como si tuviese más años de lo que su gesto señalaba. Tal vez era un hombre con mucho trabajo y tenía poco tiempo para descansar y disfrutar de la vida, aunque Shizuku trata de evitar concentrarse en ese detalle en demasía.

─ ¡Papá! Me alegro mucho de verte ─ Eris abraza a su padre y lo besa por ambas mejillas.

─ Yo también me alegro de verte, mi pequeña ─ el hombre pasa una mano por la cabeza de su hija para luego mirar a Shizuku ─ ¿Y esta jovencita tan preciosa quién es?

─ Es una presentación que quiero guardar para cuando mamá entre ─ responde Eris ─. Y por cierto, ¿dónde está mamá? ¿Acaso está todavía en la calle?

─ Sí. Está guiando a los hombres que están trayendo el equipaje, pues nos planteamos quedarnos una semana. Tanto viaje puede ser verdaderamente agotador.

Ese anuncio sólo empeoraba la visualización de Shizuku sobre lo que resultaría de aquella visita. Ya de por sí veía muy difícil la situación con una visita de algunos minutos, o si acaso un par de horas, pero una semana de estancia hacía una apuesta segura que fueran a descubrir el desastre en que Eris vivía. Ya no podía hacer nada, y no quería imaginarse la indignación y decepción que mostrarían los padres de Eris al ver ese lado tan descuidado de ella ¿Y si decidían que era una inmadura y que no debieron dejarla venir sola a Japón? ¿Acaso se la llevarían de regreso? En medio de sus cavilaciones, el timbre de la puerta vuelve a sonar, a lo que Eris vuelve a abrir. La persona que aparece sorprende completamente a Shizuku, especialmente por el extraordinario parecido que guardaba con Eris, lo que es más, si no fuera la propia Eris quien abriese, Shizuku juraría que era una broma en la que Eris se las arreglaría para salir sin ser vista y llamar desde fuera.

─ ¡Mamá!

─ ¡Mi bebé! ─ hasta en la voz la madre parecía ser más bien un reflejo exacto de Eris ─ Te he extrañado muchísimo, Eris ¿Cómo te has portado aquí en Japón?

─ Me he portado muy bien, mamá ─ responde Eris sin ruborizarse en lo más mínimo por el trato meloso de su madre ─. Ya que están los dos, quiero presentarles a alguien muy especial ─ los padres de la rubia se juntan mientras Eris rodea a Shizuku con un brazo ─. Mamá, papá, quiero presentarles a Shizuku, mi novia.

─ E-e-es un gusto conocerlos ─ Shizuku, muerta de nervios hace una reverencia bastante pronunciada.

─ ¿De verdad ella es tu pareja? ─ el padre de Eris se acerca a la japonesa y la mira directamente a la cara ─ ¿Lo ves, querida? Te dije que nuestra hija había heredado mis mismos gustos, y tú que no me creías.

─ Pues no creía que fuera de ese modo ─ responde la madre mientras pasaba una mano por su extensa y blonda cabellera ─. Cuando me dijiste que tenía los mismos gustos que tú, lo que se me ocurría era que decía que se parecía a ti en los gustos culinarios, o con los colores, o con las arquitecturas. Lo último que se me ocurriría pensar era que tuviera el mismo gusto que tú por las chicas lindas, que por cierto... ─ la madre de Eris se acerca a Shizuku y le agarra la cara, apretando suavemente sus mejillas ─ Hay que admitir que mi bebé tiene muy buenos gustos. Es tan linda que me dan ganas de comérmela. Ven aquí, mi tierna nuera.

Acto seguido, Shizuku ve su rostro apretado contra los pechos de la madre de Eris, empezando a ahogarse ante semejante presión. Eris y su padre se quedaban mirando tranquilamente hasta que la rubia mayor suelta a su nuera.

─ S-se-señora, por favor tranquilícese, que casi me ahogo...

─ Tendrás que acostumbrarte, querida ─ dice el padre de Eris de forma amable ─. Seguramente habrás notado que mi esposa y mi hija se parecen hasta el último detalle. Pues te digo que eso es solo el comienzo, que en su forma de pensar y la manera en que sienten y se muestran pasionales también parecen más gemelas que madre e hija.

─ ¿Qué dijo? ─ Shizuku no se podía creer lo que le decía su suegro.

─ ¿Qué tal es tu novia en la intimidad, Eris? ─ dice la rubia mayor, aparentemente ignorando lo que dijo Shizuku.

─ Es fantástica, mamá ─ dice Eris sonriente ─. Nunca puedo tener suficiente con ella, y su piel hace que se me enerve la sangre por completo.

─ N-no entres en detalles, Eris ─ reclama Shizuku.

─ Oh, es igual que cuando estoy a solas con mi esposo ─ dice la madre de Eris con una mano en su rostro ─. Cada vez que pienso en mi marido no puedo evitar excitarme hasta el borde de la locura. Lo amo tanto que no me puedo contener cuando estoy con él.

─ Así exactamente me pasa con Shizuku. Estar en contacto con su cuerpo me resulta completamente adictivo. A veces quisiera estar de ese modo para siempre con ella...

─ ¿Lo ves? ─ dice el señor Shitogi a Shizuku ─ Supongo que eso te explique el porqué me veo tan delgado, pese a todo el dinero que tengo para comer lo que quiera ─ Shizuku se asusta, sintiendo que su suegro le había leído la mente ─. Es que se te nota en la mirada que te sorprendiste por lo delgado que estoy. Aquí tengo la foto de nuestra boda, para que veas ─ el padre de Eris le hace la muestra a Shizuku, viéndose allí un hombre algo pasado de peso en traje de novio al lado de la madre de Eris y algunos familiares. Shizuku no podía creerse que el hombre gordo de la foto fuera el mismo que estaba a su lado en ese momento ─.Sinceramente no sé cómo es que únicamente hemos tenido una hija. Con lo voraz que es mi esposa, perfectamente hubiera sido capaz de duplicar la población de Europa a costa mía.

Shizuku veía en ese momento cómo se desmoronaba por completo la imagen que en un principio tenía de los padres de Eris, e incluso se pregunta si realmente valió la pena preocuparse tanto como lo hizo. Eris y su madre se notaban bastante divertidas hablando de lo bien que se sentían con sus respectivas parejas. La cabeza le empezaba a doler. Aquello por lo que estaba pasando era demasiado para su joven mente, y sólo el señor Shitogi podía ayudarle a poner un toque de cordura a todo aquello, quizás.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Shizuku había salido nuevamente de su casa bastante temprano, en esta ocasión para acompañar a Eris y su familia a desayunar. Se había preparado lo mejor posible en su yukata, queriendo verse presentable para sus suegros, pero al llegar se encuentra al padre vestido de una forma bastante casual; formal, pero igual nada de otro mundo. En cuanto a la madre de Eris, resultaba que se había sentado a desayunar llevando apenas la prenda interior de abajo y una camiseta que de muy poco servía para cubrir sus pechos, justo igual a lo que llevaba Eris. A Shizuku aquello le parecía bastante surrealista para ser creíble, y hacía un gran esfuerzo por aparentar normalidad, cosa que a su suegro parecía salirle más natural.

─ Ehhh... Señor Shitogi ¿De verdad está bien que su esposa y su hija estén así al momento de comer?

─ Regular ─ le responde ─. Lo único que me sorprende ahora mismo es que decidieran no tomar asiento completamente desnudas, que antes era como solían tomar las comidas. Las inspiró unos tips que creo que eran escandinavos o algo así de cómo optimizar el ciclo digestivo y que no sé cómo es que lo determinaron así, y desde entonces sólo usan ropa en casa cuando hay visitas ajenas a la familia, usualmente cuestiones de negocios. No te preocupes, que en la calle y ante situaciones que exijan formalidad, mi esposa y Eris son capaces de mostrarse bastante serias y oportunas, aunque un tanto distraídas.

Shizuku alza una ceja, no demasiado segura de conseguir acostumbrarse con la misma facilidad que su suegro. Si no fuera porque Eris se estaba juntando bastante mientras la madre de ésta se juntaba a su marido, la verdad no tendría idea de cuál era cual.

─ Es bueno ver que sean tan... cariñosas y familiares ─ concluye Shizuku.

─ ¿Verdad que sí? Son difíciles de llevar al principio, pero sus sentimientos son sinceros, son leales hasta el final, y es imposible no quererlas cuando las conoces bien. Confío en que serás feliz con mi pequeña Eris, y que a la vez la harás feliz.

En ese momento, y sin todavía entender cómo, Shizuku sentía que el padre de Eris le estaba concediendo su bendición para estar con Eris. Escuchar aquello la hacía sentirse infinitamente feliz, si hasta le toma la mano a Eris sin poderlo evitar. Los padres de Eris habían resultado mucho más peculiares de lo que Shizuku hubiera imaginado. Los tenía en un pedestal de donaire como si fueran miembros de la realeza, pero resultaron ser de una personalidad bastante más natural y despreocupada. Con eso se demostraba a sí misma lo ignorante que podía ser al establecer imágenes prefabricadas de la gente antes de lograr conocerla, pero esa misma experiencia también le enseñaría a aceptar de forma más abierta la persona que era Eris, comprendiendo que no todo era formalidad y etiqueta. Era la familia más peculiar que haya conocido, pero ya se estaba sintiendo a gusto con aquella compañía.

─ Muchas gracias, señor Shitogi ─ dice Shizuku sin poder evitar sonreír ─. Para mí va a ser un grandísimo honor estar al lado de su hija. Prometo hacer todo lo posible para que sea feliz.

─ Ya lo vienes haciendo bien, Shizuku ─ interviene Eris abrazando el cuello de su novia ─. Al aceptarme a tu lado ya me haces feliz. No podría imaginarme mi vida futura con nadie más que contigo.

─ Eso fue exactamente lo que yo dije cuando mi esposo me pidió matrimonio ─ dice la madre de Eris con una gran sonrisa ─. Eris es una chica bastante especial. Más que simplemente una hija, la veo como parte de mí, y por eso me hace mucha ilusión saber que la quieres de verdad.

─ Así es. La amo con todo mi corazón ─ es la respuesta final de la japonesa, y sus suegros sonríen complacidos.

Lo que quedaba a partir de ese punto era seguir adelante con el desayuno, puesto que la comida empezaba a enfriarse pero con la compañía de su amada Eris, el momento no podría ser más cálido.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Qué tal me ha quedado esta perlita? Ojalá que les haya gustado leer, que a esto sin duda le he puesto esmero para que quedara bien. Me despido por el momento, y a ver en qué momento vuelvo a escribir algo por aquí.

Hasta otra


End file.
